Total drama playoffs
by Seahawklover12
Summary: You've got every former contestant on total drama, give them 9 more, mix in many sports (with a few true challenges), and what do you get? An awesome total drama series, of course! 1000000000 is at stake THIS time! The blasters wear red, the fire wears black. F.Y.I. Ezekiel is unmutated. Rated T for mild violence and censored cussing. A.K.A it's no worse than the news.
1. Ep 1- not quite the Super Bowl, but

EP 1: Not quite the superbowl or grey cup, but...

Chris: Last season, 1000000 dollars was handed out after 14 contenders blasted each other out at the chance... and destroyed my new island, while they were at it. Anyway, we have not 20, not 30, but 60 COMPETITORS... most of whom will be seriously injured... By themselves. Ha ha ha. But, the rules are the same. Win a challenge, you move on. Lose, and you could get voted out by your fellow campers, or should I say, ATHLETES! Because, this season, we'll be doing it all in stadiums (louder, and camera shows a globe) AROUND THE WHOLE WORLD! (Back to normal) The biggest change, pun intended, as you will see, is that, this season they are competing for One. BILLION. DOLLAR$! Yeah, you heard me right. A one with 9 0s! That might sound crazy, but this is for REAL. As real as Real Madrid. ha ha ha. All 22 of our original cast, as well as the 2 who debuted in TDWT, all 13 from TDROTI, AND all 14 of our TDPI cast are in the season! Also, 9 new are coming. Oh look, here comes the train with the 51 already competed players. I'm sure you know them by now. And there's the light rail with the 9 new

(Everyone enters their platforms at the same time, and the light rail leaves).

All 9 of them are not from Canada, 3 are from the USA. From Seattle, WA, it's Maxwell!

Maxwell: what's up, probables to face me in the final 2 and lose, eh?

Chris: from Manchester, UK, say "GOAL" (he plays soccer/futbol in the PL) to DEMPSEY!

Dempsey: Here's your 5 bucks, Tobias.

Chris: From Bayern, Germany, it's TOBIAS!

Tobias: Alright, you guys are all going DOWN. DOWN DOWN DOWN! (he air punches as he says this). JUST LIKE IN THE WORLD CUP. AND... YOURE BRAZIL! AND... well, I'm out of stuff to say there.

Chris: From Denver, CO, PAYTON!

Payton:Yeah, I was named after the QB that SHOULD HAVE WON THE SUPERBOWL! Grrrrrrrrrr...

Maxwell: they lost fair and square, so calm down about the broncos being nuked by the hawks.

Payton: Yeah, whatever...

Chris: From Guadalajara, Mexico, we have ARMANDO!

Armando: Neither the Hawks or the Broncos deserved to be in the Super Bowl.

Maxwell and Payton: Shut up, Armando.

CHRIS: From Salzburg, New Zealand, it's JOAN!

Joan: Bring. It. ON!

Chris: from New Orleans, Louisiana, Bring in DREW!

Drew: Payton and Maxwell, you KNOW the SAINTS are the one that REALLY should have won.

Maxwell and Payton: They're OK, (Maxwell only) but they DID have the honor of losing to the Super Bowl champs. I do have more, but I don't want to end up like Staci.

Staci: My great great great uncle Vince Lombardi made the Super Bowl trophy!

Maxwell, Drew and Payton: Yeah, that's the guy, but is he really your great great great Uncle?! (Drew only) Also, maybe you won't go off first this time if you don't keep talking about your family

Staci: Maybe, and good point Drew! I'll take that advice... I think I'll just write about it.

Payton: Here's some paper, Staci (throws paper ball at Staci)

Staci: Thanks, Payton.

Payton: Don't mention it.

Chris: From Nagasaki, Japan, here comes NATALIE!

Natalie (to Mark): And then, the ship went BOOM! (both laugh).

Chris: and, from Beijing, China, it's MARK! Anyway, your first challenge is a 30 on 30 football match under NFL rules! Maxwell, Mark, Drew, Payton, Joan and Natalie, you will join the originals to make team 1 for this game. The rest of you make team 2. So, come up with a team name!

All of team 1: THE BLASTERS!

All of team 2: THE FIRE!

Chris: alright, our first stadium is FedEx field in Washington DC. And... GO!

Here is the list of plays that ended each drive.

Blasters: QB Ezekiel throws 30 yard TD pass to TE Izzy on 3rd and 10.

7-0, 9:14 in 1st

Fire: Punts for a touchback 46 yards from P Mike after QB Lightning throws incomplete pass, dropped by WR Armando, would be a touchdown.

7-0, 5:16 in 1st.

BLASTERS: right after touchback, 80 yard TD run by HB Maxwell.

14-0, 4:29 in 1st.

Fire: 17 yard run by HB Sky, 1st down, end of quarter. Own 32 yd line.

14-0, 15:00 in 2nd

Fire: 37 yard attempt by K Zoey is good, 3 points.

14-3, 13:21 in 2nd

Blasters: QB Ezekiel sacked in end zone for safety by DT, Dave.

14-5, 11:34 in 2nd.

Fire: after 26 yard run by HB Sky, next play incurs 5 yard penalty for touchdown on BLASTERS, holding, Eva.

14-12, 6:21in 2nd.

BLASTERS: QB Ezekiel throws pass away, end of first half.

14-12, 15:00 in 3rd.

No further score, BLASTERS win.

Elimination:

Chris: With me I have 29 green cards, and 1 red card. If I call your name, come up and take a green card. If I do not call your name, you must take the red card, and go to the loser van through the gate of shame. That means, you are out, and can never come back. EVER. Also, the teams you are on, you will be on throughout the whole season. And there is no merger until the final 2. If 1 team runs out, the other team will be split. In the voting booth, you will find a file of players on your team that are not you, and a red card and green card. Put a red card on the picture of the player you want out. Put a green card on the player you do not want to be eliminated. The eliminated player will be the one who has the most red cards, minus green cards. (Later) You have all made your votes and made your decision. These players are safe: All of the TDPI cast. Zoey. Mike. B. Jo. Brick. Lightning. Cameron. Dawn. All of the TDROTI cast except Scott is tied and is safe. Dempsey. Tobias. Armando, you are on the chopping block for dropping a TD pass. Scott, you are on the line for what your did in TDROTI. BUT, the final green card goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

MARK!

Scott: WHAT?! You havE GOT to be kidding me. Well, see ya.


	2. Ep 2- how NOT to hit a homer

Ep 2: How NOT to hit a homer.

Chris (introduction already occurred, as well as theme song). So today, we have a good ol' baseball game... IN JAPAN! We are in Tokyo, and the teams are the same. So, good luck.

Announcer: Well, we here in Tokyo for baseball match of some Canadian game show. Total drama, is it? Oh, it is. The BLASTERS VS the FIRE. Luck be in their favor, because this is for 1 billion dollars. Scott get voted out last time.

So, here are all the scoring plays.

BLASTERS: Bases loaded, single by Maxwell gets 2 RBI, 2 on base, 1st and 3rd.

FIRE: B on 2nd, HR to right by Brick, 2 RBI.

FIRE: Error by C Heather allows 1 run to score, run is Stacie.

No further score, Fire wins

Score by innings

123456789(10)(11) E H R

BLA:002000000(00)(00)2 7 2

FIRE:000000020(00)(01)1 5 3

Elimination:

Chris: Heather, you could be voted off not only for a challenge-losing error, but also your jerkiness. Eva, we all probably know why you could be out. But, the loser is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

HEATHER!

Heather: You GOTTA be kidding me! I was the best strategist. We are in a game of sports, people! So good luck without me! (She flips them off)

Chris: OH-ho-ho. BURN! So, heathers out, what will happen next? Find out on TOTAL. DRAMA. PLAYOFFS!


	3. Ep 3- the runner

Ep 3: Stop- Run time

Chris: So you guys may be wondering why we just landed down in Brazil- known for its temperatures, Soccer players and humidity. Today, you will be running in a race here in hot weather in 29 vs 29 action! If your get a better time for your team, you score a point for your team. Whoever has more wins invincibility!

Race 1: Courtney VS Sky. Sky wins, 1-0 fire.

Race 2: Max VS Berardo, Max wins, 1-1.

Race 3: Lindsay VS Jasmine, Lindsay wins. 1-2.

Race 4: Alejandro VS Armando, Alejandro wins, 1-3

Race 5: Cody VS Tobias, Cody, 1-4

6: Sierra VS Ella, Sierra, 1-5

7: Natalie VS Zoey, Zoey, 2-5.

BLASTERS win all other races.

Elimination:

Chris: I have only 1 more green card. Lightning, you could be a risk later on. Dempsey, you JUST lost that last race. But, the final GREEN card of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

LIGHTNING!...

Dempsey: OK, WHAT?!

Chris: ... You are ELIMINATED at 17 votes.

Lightning: Sha-WHAT?! Well, congrats on voting out your strongest player! I have played contact football! I am your best sports jock! I really don't understand ANY of you! Cya!

Jasmine: well, that's why weh voted ya off, mr Sha-blank. See ya never!

Chris: Oh-ho-ho. BURN! So, who's next? What torture will be twisted on the next event? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! PLAYOFFS!


	4. Ep 4: A handle on the ball

Location: NEC, Birmingham, England

Chris: Today, BOTH teams will be voting out MULTIPLE players. You can stop this from increasing to a possible 18, though. We will be playing team handball to 18 goals. Every time your opponents score a goal, you lose another player from your team. If YOUR team scores a 4th goal (goals 4, 8, 12 and 16) your team gets a brand new player! The winning goalie has INVINCIBILITY, while the losing goalie will be part of the eliminated. Also, if your team wins, you will lose 5 less players. So the maximum, possible 34 players eliminated. And we will have a different method of elimination tonight. You'll see. At least 18 are going home, that would be a shutout. This is 10 v 10. So choose your goalies.

Max: Uh, no offense, but Owen IS the largest, so I think he'd make a good goalie.

Owen: None taken, and sure I'll be the goalie

Owen confessional: I know I'll have a lot of pressure on me, but one thing about me is that I don't crack under pressure!

Katie: We choose...

Sadie: Owen to be goalie!

Both: YAY OWEN!

Chris: Alright. Owen, put on this jersey and go stand in the blaster's goal (he holds out an alternate green jersey). So fire, Who's your goalie?

Rodney: Uh... I'll be goalie...

Chris: Alright, put on this jersey, Rodney (Holds out an alternate Blue jersey). Everyone, take your positions! And... Go!

(Face-off (similar to face-off in lacrosse) is not in real handball, but takes place in this game)

Sadie wins face-off VS. Sugar, passes to Peyton, passes to Eva, passes to Lindsay, just missed, throw-in to the fire.

Fire throw in by Beardo to Leonard, passes to Samey, pass for Amy intercepted by Dempsey, dribbles, shoots...

GOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!

Face off won by Katie VS Armando, Katie passes to Alejandro, passes to cody, passes to Sierra, shoots...

GOOOOOOOOOOOAL!

Face off won by Tyler VS Jo, pass for Eva is intercepted by Brick, passes to dawn, passes to Dave, dribbles, shoots...

GOOOOOOOOOOOAL!

Maxwell: TIMEOUT! TIMEOUT! TIMEOUT!

Eva: What the crap is it Max?

Maxwell: OK, I was once a coach of a team in this sport. I know how we can GUARANTEE a win, but you have to do what I say, when I say it. If we lose, even though you are listening, I DEMAND that you vote me off IF THAT HAPPENS. If you 54DON'T listen and we lose, or we win, don't vote ME off, OK?

Everyone on blasters: OK.

Lindsay: But wouldn't they know what we are doing?

Maxwell: If not for this code, then yes. (Whispers the code words to them)

Katie: But wouldn't they figure it out after a while

Maxwell: If I yell "Talito", then (whispers).

Everyone on blasters: oh, OK.

Maxwell: Then let's do this.

Armando wins face off VS Alejandro, passes to B, passes to Dempsey.

Maxwell: Black! 54! 32! Silo!

Eva and Max rush at Dempsey, everyone else surrounds him, Dempsey pass to Shawn is intercepted by Ezekiel.

Maxwell: Talito! 54, 7 LR, 2B! 72, 84, 21, 54! E! A! T!

Owen: mmmm... Eat...

Izzy fakes left, goes right 7 paces right, 2 paces forward. Eva passes to Katie, passes to Justin, passes to Izzy.

Maxwell: S! L! F!

Izzy shoots at the left of the goal...

GOOOOOOOAL!

Everyone on the blasters: YAY MAXWELL!

(Fast forward 17 minutes, score is now 10-1).

Chris: Well, I'm bored. RELEASE THE ZOMBIES!

All the eliminated players along with a few interns pop out from the stands, and run onto the court.

Maxwell: 59, 62, Twenty fi- (attacked by Scott)

Max eventually throws Scott out a window, only to be attacked by Lightning, whom Eva throws out another window, causing him to bleed a bit, scaring the other "zombies" into hiding. Chris applauds.

Eva: I couldn't let the MVP get hurt! (Catches a pass from Cody, passes to Beth).

Max's left arm and leg are broke from Lightning grabbing on when Eva threw him off, but it was impossible to notice his grab.

Eva: Oh my! I'll get you subbed out. Just yell from the bench.

Courtney: You should know he has a worse view from there, and I haven't had a chance to play. We DID play a LOT of handball at CIT athletic support, and I saw a lot of the teams' strategy. I'll take his role.

Max: OK, ms. CIT.

Max (con): I have a problem with names for some reason. I just use nicknames for them, unless they protest that one. Then I try another. DEFIANTLY helps me to do that.

Eva: I'm also bored of this stupid game.

Peyton: Can I come into the game?

Eva: Sure, Peyton. (To max): Wanna go for a walk?

Max: Sure!

(Both leave)

Later, at 17-1...

Chris: Get ready to BURN! (Pushes button that sets ball on fire)

Gwen is in possession, shoots, and...

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!

Everyone on the blasters cheers for Gwen. Max and Eva return. Max then goes back to the plane and rests, while talking to Eva. They make an alliance.

Chris: Well, the voting process is the same. Good luck to you all.

(Later)

Chris: You all will be put on a train car with either the rest of the safe, or the rest of the losers. You won't know as you will all be in separate soundproof cabins, and the locomotive won't be here for a few minutes.

(Later)

Chris (through the trains PA): The 2 train cars are not coupled. A locomotive has attached to the one with the safe contenders, and the new players, who did a coal scooping challenge to decide who stays off the show and who get to attempt to win $1000000000. Tobias...

...

...

Alejandro...

...

...

Armando...

...

...

Dempsey...

...

...

Staci...

...

...

Jo...

...

...

Sugar...

...

...

Dave...

...

...

Berardo...

...

...

Leonard...

...

...

Amy...

...

...

Dakota...

...

...

Anne Maria...

...

...

Cameron...

...

...

Topher...

...

...

Scarlett...

...

...

Max (TDPI max)...

...

...

Sam and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Rodney YOU ARE ELIMINATED! The loser van is in the parking lot. The rest of you, your new teammates will be announced when we get to NORWAY! Also, we have reached the first reshuffle. The teams will be reshuffled here. There will be 3 reshuffles, not counting the final 2 "reshuffle". Good luck to the remaining... NOT! What torture will we have for them next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Playoffs!


	5. Ep 5- IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!

Ep 5: ITS FREEZING OUT HERE!

Chris: Welcome back to TOTAL! DRAMA! PLAYOFFS! Last time, we had a mass elimination for the first time in total drama history on a team handball match! We lost a LOT of contenders, but we have 8 new contenders with us today, with 2 surprises!

They'll be getting the chance of the CENTURY, and there is 1 more surprise in store for all of them... What will the 3 surprises be? What is going on between Maxwell and Eva? Will they survive their next death tr- I mean challenge? Will my lunch EVER arrive?! All of these questions may or may not be answered today on TOTAL! DRAMA! PLAYOFFS!

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine

(Eva, Maxwell, Tyler, Duncan, Justin and Izzy are in a football line against Scott, Dawn, Armando, Max, Scarlett and Shawn)

You guys are on my mind

(Lightning throws a pass, and Maxwell jumps and grabs it, causing Lightning to face-palm)

You asked me what I wanted to be

(Scene shifts to a baseball field, where Staci is hitting a pitch thrown by Peyton)

And now I think the answer is plain to see

(Drew jumps up and grabs the ball, but Alejandro accidentally rams into him)

I wanna be FAMOUS!

(Jumb-o-tron shows Gwen and Trent pushing away Courtney and Duncan, respectively)

I wanna live close to the sun

(Jasmine and Sky are playing beach volleyball against Natalie and Joan)

Oh pack your bags 'cause I've already won

(DJ is playing chess against Katie and Sadie, but Chris pops in with a soccer ball before DJ can move)

Everything to prove nothin' in my way

(Tara, Louis and Largo are glaring at Vince, Mark and Athena)

I'll get there one day...

(The whole TDROTI cast is talking to the Newbies of the season on a soccer field)

Cause I wanna be famous!

(Sierra pops in from the stands, stands in front of the TDROTIers and the Newbies, and takes a selfie while hugging Cody)

Nananananana

(The originals (except Eva, who is arm-wrestling Maxwell) are holding items that represent them (for example, Bridgette a surfboard, Ezekiel a bag of Marshmallows, and Lindsay, her own hair)

Nanananananananana

(The TDROTI, the 3 newbies in TDWT, and the TDPI cast are holding items that represent them)

I wanna be

(Maxwell shoots and makes a 3-pointer)

I wanna be

(Beth and Brady are hugging)

I wanna be famous!

(A large crowd is at a soccer match, the originals/TDWT and first newbies VS the TDROTI, TDPI, and later newbies)

I wanna be

(Eva passes to Maxwell, who scores the goal)

I wanna be

(Everyone but the players drains out, the game is presumably over)

I wanna be Famous!

(All the players are in stands at a baseball stadium, Chris pops in with a red card as Maxwell and Eva are looking at each other, and everyone starts whistling "I wanna be famous" as the TDPO logo appears on the Jumb-o-tron)

Chris: Well, guys. Today marks the day 6 new contenders- not 8, and 2 returning, enter the competition! The new people are: Athena (Athens, Greece), Vince (Moscow, Russia), Tara (Madrid, Spain), Jack (Newcastle, Australia), Louis and Largo (Brothers from Hilo, Hawaii). So, the 2 returning are...

...

...

Heather and...

...

...

ALEJANDRO! (A/N: I will be calling him Al from now on... And he just broke into the writing room). Anyway, today we have a good ol' hockey game. Go get ready in your locker Rooms- oh wait. Here comes the next suprise- It's the first team reshuffle of total drama history! Here are the new teams, named Team Endeavor and team Olé.

Team Olé: Maxwell, Eva, Al, Sky, Gwen, Sam, Dawn, Leshawana, Harold, Jo, Cody, Sierra, Bridgette, Izzy, Peyton, Drew, Tyler, Justin, Athena, Vince, Dawn, Tara, Shawn, Ella, Trent, Owen

Team Endeavor: Zoey, Mike, Brick, Courtney, B, DJ, Alejandro, Noah, Duncan, Geoff, Blainely, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Louis, Cameron, Largo, Ezekiel, Heather, Jasmine, Jack, Brady, Sky, Dempsey

Tyler (with Lindsay on his lap) (con): (Both) I hope we don't fail, but we've got each other (Start making out).

Sammy (con): See ya later, Amy! Yes! 

(Flashback of Sammy rigging the votes to get rid of Amy, but she'd be out anyway).

(In team Endeavor's locker room)

Louis (To Dempsey): You know, this game is not gonna be easy. I could get you further, you know. Alliance?

Dempsey: Well, why not? (Shakes hands).

Largo: Hey, no making alliances without me, bro!

Louis: I was just about to ask you! So, you're in?

Largo: 'Course!

Louis: Awesome!

(In stands)

Gwen (to trent): You know, I don't feel right for what I did back in season 2...

Trent: Yeah, neither do I... But it's too late now, you've got DUNCAN... Not that I'm jealous...

Gwen: Actually, I left him. He's happier with Courtney, and, like Cody towards me, I want what'll make him happy, not what'll make me happy.

Trent: You know, I think OWEN is a major threat... I want him out. Alliance?

Gwen: Well, why not? I mean, you're not HEATHER...

Trent: (chuckles) So, is that an accept?

Gwen: Yeah! But I think this alliance needs more. I mean, we're only 2 people. I know 3 people who I trust, and they trust me.

Trent: And that is...?

Gwen: Dawn, Maxwell and, never thought I'd say this, Eva. But with Eva, I only trust her if Maxwell is around. It's like the wolf and the farmer.

Trent: Yeah, I trust em'. 

Gwen: Later.

(On bench)

Gwen: Maxwell, Eva and Dawn, I wanna ask you 3 something.

Eva: WHAT?!

(Gwen shifts back a bit)

Maxwell: Eva, it's probably nothing that'll take too long. Who knows, maybe it's a legit alliance? I trust her.

Chris: ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE MATCH IS ABOUT TO START! GET ON THE ICE, STARTING 5!

Gwen: Later. Let's get started.

Starting 5 team Olé: C: Eva, LW: Maxwell, RW: Izzy, D: Tyler, D: Dawn, G: Owen

Starting 5 team Endeavor: C: Ezekiel, LW: Dempsey, RW: Duncan, D: Mike, D: Zoey, G: B

1st (time is time shown on clock, no subs except at stoppages, no subs if called for icing, free subs otherwise, no penalties (THIS IS TOTAL DRAMA), will give more detail after 1:00 in 3rd):

19:50- Team Endeavor saves shot by Maxwell

18:30- Icing called on team Olé 

17:58- No goal, team Endeavor, high stick bat down- Ezekiel shot, Mike batted. Maxwell (team Olé) off for Athena

14:11- Goal Team Olé, Izzy scores on top left. Assists: Eva and Dawn. Maxwell on for Tyler. 1-0 team Olé

5:04- Puck out of bounds, shot by Owen. Maxwell, Izzy, Ezekiel, Duncan and Mike off for Sierra, Cody, Largo, Sky and Heather. Fight breaks out between Maxwell and Zoey, Maxwell wins. Cause of fight: hard check to Mike

0:00- End of period

1st intermission, Team Olé's locker room

Eva: OK guys, we're up by 1, but I think they can easily score, even with Owen as goalie, if our Defense breaks down.

Tara: Nonsense, it's OFFENSE that wins games. They have all the goals. We have no problem with-

Tyler: Ever heard of LOSING THE GAME BECAUSE WE WERN'T ABLE TO STOP A GOAL?! DEFENSE FTNE!

Maxwell: FTNE?

Maxwell (con): (while writing down something) Tyler... Weird... Abbreviations.

Tyler: For there being no elimination for us.

Dawn: Then shouldn't it be FTBNEU?

Trent: Not like I care.

Maxwell: Two words: No goals. Against us, that is. Owen, you're the best goalie we got. Everyone, just chew the clock and wait near our goal when they have the puck, so we get the rebound. Owen, don't cover the puck. That way, we can tire out the other players, so they can't get anywhere fast. If you get challenged to a fight, only take it if you think you will PUMMEL them. Otherwise, reject it and skate on, and give em' a good check too, while you're at it.

Maxwell (con): I think Tara may be trying to sabotage us. Yeah, she's so out. Anyone who dosen't tick me off stays. Everyone else should start packing. Trent... Yeah, he stays. Noah too. I can use some sarcasm every once in a while. Eva, of course, stays. But I could do without Ella. Those birds and deer she attracts with her singing are not going to help me.

Ella (con): (starts singing, and some animals appear)

Maxwell (con): OK, Ella goes next, THEN I get rid of Tara. I use the trash strategy next period, we lose the game, if they blame me I pawn it on one of Ella's songs, I walk out of an explosion with a green card, Ella gets a 1-way trip home.

(Endeavor locker room)

(A lot of yelling, then Al speaks up)

Al: Look, I just think we should go with an Everyone-at-once strategy. Everyone skates down the rink at once, with the puck carrier in front, so we don't get called for offsides.

Louis: And on Defense, we should just go at them directly, trying to knock all of them down at once, for an easy 5-on-0 fast break

Louis (con): It won't work, but I want to lose. That way, I can blame it on B and give him the boot.

Heather: OK, all in favor of those 2 guy's plan? (Everyone but Brady raises their hands)

Noah: In that case, it's settled. Sorry Brady, but majority says everything.

Brady: You do know I coached a hockey team once, right?

Largo: Not like it matters at this point.

Brady (con): I'm a bit worried about Louis and Largo. I think they may be undermining us.

2nd period start, no subs

18:33- Offsides, Sky. Fight breaks out between Heather and Cody, Cody wins. Cause of fight: Heather boarded Cody and Cody beat Sierra to the fight.

17:10- Goal team endeavor, Heather scores on bottom left. Assists: Sky and Dempsey. 1-1. Dempsey off for Ezekiel

5:55- Fight breaks out between Eva and Ezekiel, Eva wins. Cause: Eva wanted to fight. Maxwell off for Al

0:00- End of 2nd

Not much happened in the locker room

Start 3rd, Maxwell on for Al

10:00- Goal team Endeavor, Ezekiel scores on top right. Al on for Tyler

9:30- Fight breaks out between Ezekiel and Al, Ezekiel wins. Cause: Ezekiel tripped Heather. Mike on for Sky.

8:00- Icing called on Team Olé, fight breaks out between Mike and Eva, Mike (somehow) wins. Cause: Maxwell boarded Zoey and Mike wanted to mess with Eva to tick him off. Fight breaks out between Mike and Maxwell, Maxwell wins. Cause: Fight between Mike and Eva. Fight breaks out between Ezekiel and Al, no clear winner. Cause: Al wanted to fight after the other 2 fights as he "wanted in on the action".

1:00- detailed description

Eva: Come on guys! We've got a goal to score! (To herself) And I've got a game to sabatoge, with Maxwell, to get Ella off.

Maxwell: Here's the puck, Eva.

Eva: OK.

(Eva skates into Zoey, who checks her and takes the puck. Maxwell chases after her, gets checked by Louis into Cody)

Louis (con): I check him into Cody, act like I did nothing, Sierra turns on Maxwell, they fight, Eva gets p**ed, Cody gets p**ed, everyone gets p**ed, all of Olé's good players get hurt from fighting, we are clear to win. Nice thinking, Mike!

(Zoey breaks ahead due to Sierra charging at Maxwell instead of Zoey, Zoey scores unassisted)

Sierra: WHAT THE ISLANDERS (sorry Islanders fans)?! WHY WOULD YOU CHECK CODY?!

Maxwell: Oh, I take that as a challenge.

Sierra: OH, YOU WANNA DANCE?!

Maxwell: YEAH I WANNA F**ING DANCE!

(Maxwell takes off his helmet and swings it at Sierra's head)

Chris: This is gonna be really good for ratings, but really bad for censorship!

(Sierra kicks Maxwell in the shin, Maxwell grabs Sierra and throws her to the ground, Cody comes in, punches Maxwell REALLY hard in the head and picks up Sierra, Eva skates in and kicks Cody, Maxwell rips off Sierra's shirt, Sierra tries to kick Maxwell in the balls, but her skate is grabbed and she is flung to the ground, knocking her unconscious).

Cody: Oh, so you wanna play rough, huh?

(Cody punches Maxwell many times in the face, is thrown to the ground by Eva, Cody pulls them both to the ground and is about to kick them in the head (which REALLY hurts with skates on), when he looks over and sees Louis smirking)

Cody: Why the f**k are you smirking at this fight?

Louis: Oh nothing, I just framed Maxwell for checking you to p**s off Sierra so that this would happen.

(Cody turns around, and notices that it is a bench-clearing brawl)

Cody: You mo********ker. YOU WANNA F***ING GO?!

(Cody punches him in the face)

Cody: Wait... What has even happened. Louis has tricked us all! ALL OF YOU STOP! YOU'RE BEING PLAYED BY LOUIS!

(Everyone turns around, and Sierra wakes up)

Sierra: What's going on?

Eva: Everyone, apparently, is about to beat up Louis for getting everyone to fight.

Sierra: What? How?

Cody: He checked Maxwell into me to p**s off Sierra, to start a bench-clearing brawl.

Eva and Maxwell: Oh, it is ON. 

Louis: Please, everyone, back away, I don't want to be hurt...

(Camera turns to Chris as punching sounds can be heard)

Chris: Congratulations Louis! You have completed your Invincibility Mission!

Dawn: Say what?

Chris: Oh yeah, I "forgot" to mention- I may give some of you Invincibility missions at random points, completing them earns you INVINCIBILITY next time you're on the chopping block. The game would go until either time expired or Louis completed his invincibility mission- which was to cause a large number of people to fight at once, as judged by me. Since he completed it and team endeavor is ahead, TEAM ENDEAVOR WINS!

(Team endeavor is cheering, team Olé is looking at Maxwell)

Maxwell: What y'all looking at me for?

(In locker room)

Dawn: How

Heather: Could

Al: You

Tara: Cost

Tyler: Us

Justin: The

Gwen: Entire

Jo: Challenge

Everyone on team Olé but Eva: BY FIGHTING?!

Maxwell: Yeah, I overheard a song of Ella's giving Chris the sadistic "Invincibility challenges" Idea. She was singing "Titanium"

Ella: What are you talking about?

(Everyone else on team Olé stares at Ella)

Maxwell (con) (with Eva in his lap): Goodbye, Ella. (Maxwell and Eva start making out)

Gwen: Maxwell, Eva, can I talk to you in private?

Maxwell: Ok.

Eva: Fine.

(In some dark closet)

Gwen: OK, I trust you 2, so I was wondering: Alliance with me and Trent?

Maxwell: Sure, but aren't you ticked with Trent after Action?

Gwen: Well, we were threatened with instant elimination with no entrance to playoffs if Trent didn't screw up and we acted as if we broke up for real. We never did break up, but Trent was TICKED after I kissed Duncan. That was another act, as the producers wanted to get Courtney mad, for ratings. I dumped Duncan after I was able to blackmail the producers, with the planned challenges for playoffs. They have me eliminated for breaking the act- and I CAN tell if they tried to make it look like a vote-off, then I unleash this information to the world. I have a few other things I am blackmailing them with, but we'll just leave it at that for now. So, Eva?

Eva: You get him, you got me.

Maxwell: I'll be the first to pick the next eliminated...

(At the ceremony)

Chris: All but one of you are about to receive green cards. The other one will recidivism a red card, and, by request of the producers- a group of people TEN TIMES more sadistic then all of you and team Endavor COMBINED- and that's just one of them, will be eliminated via the slap shot of shame. Your card will be thrown to you. Be ready to catch it. The following players are safe:

Shawn...

...

Owen...

...

Alejandro...

...

Sky...

...

Gwen...

...

Trent...

...

Jo...

...

Leshawna...

...

Harold...

...

Sam...

...

Dawn...

...

Cody...

...

Sierra...

...

Bridgette...

...

Shawn...

...

Izzy...

...

Tyler...

...

Drew...

...

Peyton...

...

Justin...

...

Vince...

...

Athena...

...

Dawn...

...

Tara...

...

And...

...

Eva.

Maxwell, you are on the block for being the starter of the fight that ended the game that lost the challenge. Ella, you are on the chopping block because everyone thinks you inspired me to make the "Invincibility missions".

Ella: I assure you, I did NOT.

Chris: Anyway, the final green card goes to...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ell- nope, Maxwell! Ella, you're out.

Ella: Oh well, figured I'd be out soon anyway.

(At slapshot of shame (large hockey stick that, when activated, hits eliminated contestant like a hockey player makes a slapshot)).

Chris: Any last words, Ella?

Ella: I did not In-

(Chris pushes the "fire" button)

Ella: spiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Chris: Well, that wraps up our fifth episode. What will happen next time? Find out here on Total! Drama! Playoffs!


End file.
